


Wanting More

by novoselics



Series: Owltober 2020 [2]
Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Pep talks, Pre-Relationship, Sister-Sister Relationship, big sister things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novoselics/pseuds/novoselics
Summary: I know the title seems weird, but I promise it's not, I just couldn't think of anything better. Anyways this is for Owltober day 2: Favorite Minor Character (Emira), by bisces_ on twitter. Emira gives Amity a pep talk after grom.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Series: Owltober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Wanting More

It had been a long night, between facing the grom with Luz, and talking to everyone afterwards, hearing the speculations about my fear, despite it not having anything to do with them. I don’t see why everyone else was so concerned about it. It doesn’t affect them in the slightest who I like. 

I had come home on a metaphorical high, but it soon died down as it hit me what really happened. I danced with Luz, I danced with Luz. Wow, it really happened, and it wasn’t some strange effect of fighting the grom. But then it also hit me that Luz said it’s what friends do. I know there is nothing wrong about that, but I want more than to be friends. 

I know it’s selfish to want that, since she was already being generous enough to forgive me for what I did to Willow. But it doesn’t stop the fact that I want to hold her hand, and cuddle, and maybe even kiss her. I know I shouldn’t think of her that way, but maybe it isn’t so bad. I’m not sure about girls liking other girls in the human world, but Luz doesn’t seem like the type of person to hate me for it, even if it was an issue there. 

Before I even noticed, I heard knocking on my door, but I could feel the tears on my face. I didn’t know I was crying, and I also don’t know who is knocking on my door. I wipe my tears, because if it’s one of my parents, they can’t see me like this, and Edric and Emira would both tease me. 

I open the door to see Emira, without Edric. “Hey, Amity, are you alright? I could hear you crying, don’t worry nobody else did.” Shoot, I don’t want to do this right now, or ever. 

“I, uh, I’m fine, I guess.” She came even further into my room, closed the door, and sat us both in my windowsill. 

“I can tell when you're lying, I am in the illusion track. In all seriousness, what’s wrong? Did something happen earlier?” Times like this were when I appreciated having a sister. I know that she can be childish and make fun of me sometimes, but she’s always here when I really need it. 

“I guess I’m pretty upset, it’s not something that did happen. It’s more of what didn’t.” I didn’t have to explain the whole thing, she and Edirc knew about my crush on Luz. They had both figured it out pretty quickly. 

“Alright, why don’t you tell me about it? Well, actually, you don’t have to if you don’t want to.” 

“Um, you know how I had my dance with Luz right. She said it’s what friends do.” Now that I’m saying this out loud, it seems to be something really stupid to be upset over.

“Oh, mittens, I’m so sorry.” I’m gonna guess that Emira used that stupid nickname to try to lighten the situation, but it wasn’t really working. 

“It’s not your fault, I’m overreacting. It’s not Luz’s fault either, she doesn’t know, and I don’t plan on saying anything soon. I don’t wanna ruin the relationship we have. It’s selfish for me to want more with her in the first place.” I was crying again, but to be fair, I didn’t realize I had ever stopped. 

“No, you’re not overreacting. It’s okay for you to want more romantic things with Luz, but in order for that to happen, you need to tell her at some point, unless you wanna wait for her to make the first move.” 

“What do you mean, have Luz make the first move? You don’t actually think she could like me back, do you?” Emira laughed at that, was this funny? Of course she would think it’s funny. I started crying harder. 

“Amity, I’m not laughing at that, I’m laughing because you don’t think Luz likes you back. Everyone has seen the way she looks at you. You should ask her, even if she says no, she won’t stop being friends with you. You’ve got this Mittens.” 

She got up from the window, and started on her way to the door. “You should get ready for bed. Love ya, Mittens.”

“Em?” 

“Yeah?”

“Thank you, I love you too, also please don’t mention any of this to Edric.” She mumbled in agreement, and went back to her room. 

Maybe I can do this, I won’t know until I try.

**Author's Note:**

> hi y'all! day two is really fun, and i have planned out what i'm doing for the rest of the month, so woo! tysm for reading, and as always, feel free to comment and/or leave kudos <<33


End file.
